The Sabertooth and the Kitten
by The Clever Blonde
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots about the best paring in the world - Victor Creed and Kitty Pryde. Dont' like, don't read sister! Or perhaps brother. And Victor is of course Liev Schriebers verson!
1. Radio

**_Authors Note - I am an giant Kitty/Victor fan. I also believe plot is over rated..=P_**

**_This is gonna be a series of unrelated one-shots about Kitty Pryde and Liev Schrieber's amazingly sexy portrallel of Victor Creed. Don't like, dont read =D_**

**_Disclaimer- Every year christmas comes round, and still no Victor Creed, let alone the entire X-men franchise. Damn you Marvel, DAMN YOU =D And I dont't own Nirvana or Taylor Swift either, as much as adore their music._**

_RADIO_

"Kitten, you have a terrible taste in music," Victor Creed growled, reaching over for what felt like the hundredth time to turn the radio dial in his direction.

Nirvana filled the air and Kitty scowled. "Taylor Swift is an excellent musician!" She snapped stubbornly.

"Taylors Swift is a whiny country bitch. Alot like you, actually." Kitty made a noise of contempt and turned the radio dial in her favor.

Victor let out a growl of a warning, but Kitty ignored him as best as she could.

_"We were both young when I first saw you.."_

Victor snorted in disgust. "Sentimental shit," he grunted. Kitty sniffed distainfully. "Its _romantic_ Creed, its sweet!:

"Exactly, he growled, "Completley unrealistic."

He reached a taloned hand to the radio and switched it back to Kurt Cobain crooning "About a girl." Kitty hissed angrily. Victor chuckled. His little Kittens claws would be out, if she had any.

"Bastard!" She cried drastically, and in one swift motion span the dial rather violently in her direction. Victors face broke into a fanfged grin, still looking straight ahead at the road. "What?" She asked suspiciously. "What?? I know that look Victor, your going to so some-"

Kittys hand was clutched protectively to the dial, but he broke her grip easily. Retracting his claws as best he could, he took her hand in his.

Chuckling at the rising scent of Kittens nervousness, he reached over and turned the dial firmly in his favor.

Kitty stared expectantly at Victor, assuming he'd release his grasp of her hand.

He stared firmly ahead at the road , his face showing his trade-mark self sastifyied smirk, humming along to Nirvana.

Kitty scowled. What was he up to now?

Trying to ignore the tingling sensation of her hand curved around his, which was from perfectly logical fear anyway, she tentavily lifted her other arm towards the radio.

'No," Victor growled cheerfully, not taking his eyes of the road for a moment. Kittys arm dropped like a sail and rested by her side. "Okay," she chirped happlily, and leant over to rest her head on his firm shoulder. She stiffled a giggle as he tensed up in shock.

"Kurt Cobain's dead you know," She muttered. "And Taylor Swift is delusional. Each to their own Kitten."

"In what way is Taylor Swift delusional??"

"Her idea of love,"

Now it was Kittys turn to tense up. She'd nevre _ever_ heard Victor say that word.

Not that she cared.

"Completly unrealistic," Victor continued, "Boy meets girl scenario, forbidden love-relationships are never like that. People always fall for the one person they shouldn't, sure, but I've lived long enough to know that in the long run, there's never a happy ending."

Kitty looked up at Victors grim face, shocked and saddened by the ferals bitterness. His eyes finally flickered towards her.

"Whatcha looking at Kitten," he half growled.

"You," she whispered, inwardly cursing herself, her stupidiy, and then him.

The tension between them was almost tangiable, faces so close there breath tangled into one. Kittybrethed in shakily, tilting her head upwards and-

_"HONK!!!" "-Shit!"_

Victors hand broke away from hers, Kitty leapt away from her place on his shoulder. The ute swerved dangerously as Victor mananged to pull them out of the path of the on coming car on this one way gravel road.

"Keep my eyes on the freaking road, not anything else," he muttered so low Kitty wasn't sure she was supposed to hear.

"And Kitten?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Move your paw away from the radio and don't even _think _about that whining country bitch,"

FIN

**_ah, well that sucked. _**

**_REVIEW!! XD_**

**_...please?_**

**_Every reviewer will be watched in there sleep by Victor Creed tonight._**

**_I hope I'm not the only one who thinks that is a good thing._**


	2. Hypothetically Hugging

_**Authors Note- Hey Hey Amigas and Amigos. After writing that i realised I'm just gonna have to encorporate some spanish into one f these. Anyhow, thanks for the reviews!! I'd like to say Hi to Rika, my lovly anon reviewer who much like me adores this pairing! I totally agree, there is not enuf fics about these two! I hope you guys like this installment, I'm sorry its so short, I might put another one on tonight if I can work up the effort =P**_

**_God, i really hope this one isn't so bad it makes cry with disgust._**

**_DISCLAIMER-I totally WISH i owned X-men. If anyone doesn't know what to get me for my birthday..._**

Kitty supposed that hypothetically, maybe, possibly, that it was within the bounds of the imagination to think that it might be slightly okay to consider hugging Victor Creed.

In theory, of course.

Victor, wait, Creed, didn't need to get all catty about it.

She was scared out of her wits, and leaping to hug someone was pure reflexes. Kitty did defiantly not need Victor's bullshit. "I don't hug." Ugh, she never thought she'd call Creed this, but he sounded like such a _snob._

Kitty snorted in contempt as Victor pulled her into the shadows, invisible to the passing patrol.

"What do you mean, you don't hug?" She hissed, "Everybody hugs! And I've seen you get cosy with enough bimbos!" Her voice twinged with something that could of almost sounded like jealously, if this wasn't _Victor_ she was talking about.

Victor smirked. "Let me rephrase that then. I don't hug complaining brats who are scared of the dark."

Kitty scowled and turned away. "You were singing a whole different song last night Creed." She muttered.

"Oh, you mean when I kissed you?" Victor asked conversationally. Kitty for once was happy it was dark.

"Something along the lines of that."

"Mmm, well I figured it was one way to get you to shut up."

"Bastard."

Victor outright grinned at that. "Got that right Kitten," grabbing her hand so she wouldn't get lost and intertwining their fingers for the sheer pleasure of it, he lead her through the shadows.

_**Oh god. It did make you cry didn't it?!**_

**_REVIEW!! XD_**

**_Cause every reviewer gets a kiss from Victor, even if it is only to shut you up._**

**_CLICK IT!!_**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

**\/**


	3. Unlikely Saviour

Frankly, getting kidnapped was becoming part of Kitty's job.

No, she could put it better than that.

Getting kidnapped and her were like the best of friends. In fact, why don't they just forget friendship and get married already?

Kitty scowled and tried to phase through the floor once again.

No use. She was too weak and too battered.

Well wasn't this just _great._

And to make things even worse, she didn't even have the X-men backing her up this time! All she had was-

Victor.

Kitty closed her eyes and leant back against the wall.

There was a _chance _he'd bother to save her. He'd put up with her for this long, maybe he'd finally decided she had some use.

Who was she kidding?

Victor didn't give a damn about her and she didn't have a chance.

Her only hope was to wait it out until she was strong enough to phase and hope her captors hadn't came back by then.

_**SLAM!**_

Kitty's eyes sprang open as the door was kicked of its hinges. There was a swirl of black and then Victor Creed was standing over her.

He roughly pulled her up to her feet, scowling.

"I thought you were freaking dead! Can't you take two steps without me watching-"

Kitty flung her arms around Victor's massive bulk.

"Oh thank god," she croaked, burying her head into her unlikely saviours chest.

Victor froze. This wasn't he had been expecting.

But after a few moments he wrapped his arms around her, briefly stroking her hair then hastily shoving her away.

"Don't be so sure I'll save you next time," he said gruffly. "Frankly, I'm surprised you bothered this time..." Kitty murmured nervously, brushing the gushing cut on her wrist against her already filthy t-shirt.

Victor picked up the scent of blood and growled. "Come here," He ordered, taking her wrist and after a few moments, licking the wound.

"Whoa okay…" Kitty whispered as he did. "That wasn't weird at all, don't worry about it..."

Victor scowled. "Transfers some of the healing factor, no need to thank me."

Kitty giggled. "So you _lick_ your injuries? And you call _me _the kitten!"

Victor growled "Don't push it," and grabbed Kitty by the shoulder, roughly ushering her towards the door.

"Remind me why I saved you?"

Kitty snorted. "'Must be my excellent conversation skills."

"Nah, more like I'd miss you stupidity and awful taste of music."

Kitty put her hand to her chest in mock emotion. "Gee Victor, you really do care!" Her voice soppy and dripping with sarcasm. Victor merely ignored her, and kept pulling her through the mazes of hallways, pausing every so often to sniff out the exit.

The silence between them stretched.

"Thank you," Kitty whispered.

Victor stopped in his tracks and swung round to look at his kitten.

Closing the distance between with a few strides, he looked down at her with his startlingly blue eyes.

Before Kitty could even register what he was doing, he bent down and pressed a kiss to hr forehead, his fangs lightly scrapping against her skin. He drew back quickly.

Don't thank me yet." Victor growled.

He span round and stormed of in a forwards direction, leaving an irritated, confused and breathless Kitty trail behind him.


	4. Nightmares

**Sorry for the big delay! Thanks to KatanaGirl for the prompt, I hope you enjoy. Oh and considering writing a proper multi-chapter stroy for the infamous pairing, what do you guys think? Any ideas?**

**And no, I don't own X-men. Do I look like Stan-Lee to you?**

Victor was certain of one thing.

There was no way he was going to get to sleep if Kitty kept whimpering.

Personally, he could relate to nightmares. He'd seen enough shit, and shit normally came back to taunt you in your dreams.

Growling, he propped himself up in the double, which he took up most of the space in, and looked down at the kitten. Naturally, she was sleeping on the floor of the cabin, there was no way in hell she had a chance of sleeping in the bed. He couldn't help but chuckle darkly at the sight of her.

All curled up in a ball, wrapped up in his mammoth sized black jacket for warmth, it was no wonder he called her kitten. Her head poked out of the collar, and Victor could tell that this was her recurring nightmare. Kitty had no idea of course, that Victor knew.

He pretended he was asleep when ever she awoke with a jolt, he was no good at that comforting shit his little brother was so very fond of.

He growled quietly hesitantly reaching down to brush the hair of her face. Kitty's eyes sprung open in alarm.

Well, _shit._

Why the hell did he even do that?

He was going freaking soft. Or kitten was somehow messing with his head in a way that Silver Fox bitch hadn't been able to.

He drew away his hand like he'd been burnt, scowling at her. "You were making noises." He growled. "I was having a nightmare" the girl stammered, blinking sleep out of her eyes.

"I know." He said shortly, abruptly turning his back on her. He didn't give a damn that Kittens eyes were wet; wasn't his problem. Victor tried to relax, and eventually her snuffles began to fade. Just as he was on the brink of sleep once more, he heard scuffling and then the gentle creak of the bed.

Kitty slowly eased herself onto the mattress, wriggling into the almost non-existent space. "What the **hell** are you doing?" Victor snarled, not even opening his eyes. He felt her slim frame jolt as it brushed against him. He grinned. She had obviously thought he was asleep.

"Ahrmm-I-sorry. I just…scared."

Victor sighed and rolled over to face her. "Think I give a damn?'

It was impossible for them not to be touching; Victor hugged most of the space even without Kitty teetering on the edge. After a moment's hesitation, He reached a taloned hand and pulled her closer.

"Look. If you're going to stop me from sleeping, at least don't fall off the goddamn bed so I don't have to deal with a concussion."

Kitty was about to point out that the likelihood of her getting concussion from falling of the bed was pretty low, but chose instead to lean into his chest, the jeering faces in the dream gradually fading.

"You know Kitten," Victor drawled, lazily running a talon over her shoulder, "You should really get your priorities sorted."

Kitty looked up at the feral. What the hell was she doing? She really needed to stop thinking about Creed the way she had been lately, let alone climbing into his bed!

He was, what? A squillon times older than her? And obviously, dangerous. Victor rarely talked about his past to her, but the few times he did, mostly when he had a little too much to drink. It hadn't been pretty. She could remember the smell of alcohol on his breath as he drew her onto his lap and hissed in her ear about the things he'd done. But instead of leaping out of the bed, she stayed curled up against his broad figure.

"What do you mean?" She whispered.

Victor chucked. "You fret so much about your nightmares that you climb into bed with me, something you're sure as hell going to regret in the morning. But frankly Kitten?" He went silent until he heard kitty snuffle against his chest, sleep claiming her again.

"I'm the scariest thing your ever gonna meet." He whispered in defeat.

**What can I bribe reviewers with this time? Hmmmmm...all reviewers will be comforted by Victor when they have a nightmare. That seems good enough!**


End file.
